Many vehicles include an internal combustion engine and an engine control unit which manages and monitors operation of the internal combustion engine. As the engine control unit typically includes complex and sensitive electronic components, it is often desirable to locate the engine control unit in a position upon the vehicle where it is unlikely to sustain damage from impact, heat, moisture and/or other environmental conditions.
Positioning of an engine control unit can accordingly be challenging in many vehicles, particularly open-type vehicles such as motorcycles and all-terrain vehicles (“ATVs”). In many circumstances, it has been found desirable to locate the engine control unit adjacent to the vehicle's radiator. However, in such circumstances, heat generated by the radiator can adversely affect the engine control unit.
Accordingly, in one conventional arrangement, as shown in FIG. 2, a heat guard 112 is disposed between a radiator 110 and a control module 114 upon a vehicle. The control module 114 is shown to be seated within a support assembly 116. The heat guard 112 is shown to comprise a heat guard panel 126 and an insulation member 118 attached to the heat guard panel 126. Upon movement of the vehicle, fresh air 120 impacts the heat guard 112 and is directed upwardly, and fresh air 122 passes through the radiator 110 and is converted into heated air 124. At least a portion of the heated air 124 impacts the heat guard 112 and is accordingly prevented from impacting the control module 114. However, after prolonged impact of the heated air 124 against the heat guard 112, the temperature of the heat guard 112 can increase substantially, and the heat guard 112 can accordingly radiate heat (e.g., shown as 125) to the control module 114. Accordingly, even though the heat guard 112 can prevent the heated air 124 from directly impacting the control module 114, the heat radiated from the heat guard 112 can result in excessive heating of the control module 114.